


Get Glasses

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 13: Who is ridiculously inappropriate and how much does the other tolerate it? (or do they switch off?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Right before they all walked out the door, Henry pulled the blonde back a bit. “Make sure she doesn’t go all Evil Queen out there, please?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.” Emma winked at her son and ushered him out of the house.

A fuming Emma sat next to an amused brunette, though she didn’t know it. She only had eyes for that asshole blind umpire. This was the fifth time he had missed a call.

“Hey grandpa!” She hollered. “When’s the last time you had your eyes check.”

“Emma, will you please stop that, you’re going to get our son kicked out of the game.”

“Can you not see how stupid he’s being! That was a strike, for God’s sake!”

“Does it matter, our team is winning, dear.”

“Oh my god, you did not just say that.” Emma shook her head while looking horrified.

“Henry, your mom is pretty scary when she gets all mad like that.” His teammate whispered.

Henry covered his face and mumbled. “I know. To think I was worried about my other mom.”

Henry watched as his mother jumped up again and started yelling. Thank god the inning had just finished and the game was almost over. He hoped everyone would keep their cool for just a little bit longer.

The players swapped places and Emma anxiously watched.

“Emma, Henry is next, please try to remain calm.”

Emma felt Regina grab her hand. She turned her head to face the brunette. “I’m being one of those parents, aren’t I?” Looking sheepishly.

“You are but we still love you.”

Emma glowed when she felt the kiss on her cheek.

“Think you can stay quiet for the rest of the game?”

Emma turned to the game to see Henry adjust his stance, taking a few practice swings and settle in.

“I can cheer, can’t I?”

Emma watched her queen roll her eyes. Emma laughed and hauled the woman to a standing position. “Come on, my queen, let’s do this right.”

Everything was fine until Henry swung and the umpire called a strike. Before Emma got a word out, she felt a hand slap her mouth shut.

“You say a word and regardless of whether I love you, I will end you.”

Emma simply nodded.

When no outburst was heard, it seemed as if everyone else, team,umps, and spectators, collectively let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Mom!” Henry grinned.

“No problem, Henry. I’m sure the ump is now paying attention the way he’s supposed to, right?”

Henry watched the man’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped. The umpire turned back to face him. Henry smirked at the look of fear on his face. He shook his head and got his feet and hips in position. _My moms are the best!_

FIN


End file.
